diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Potential
Potential (Potential; ポテンシャル) is Episode 35 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series. The Episode follows the storyline from chapter 101 to 104 of the manga. Summary At the start of Yakushi's second batting cycle, Sawamura replace Furuya on the mound while the latter goes to left field in place of Sakai. Sawamura face-off against Raichi and jams the batter. Seidou continue their attack, scoring another run in the bottom of the third. With Yakushi down by four runs, Raizou sends the ace, Sanada Shunpei to the mound. Synopsis In the bottom of the second, Furuya holds Yakushi to zero runs and Furuya’s up to bat first. Wanting to make up for his pitching, he hits a home run and the score is now 1-4. Kataoka lets Furuya and Miyuki know that the switch will be done sooner. However, it will be done after Furuya squares off against Yakushi's eighth and ninth batters; then Furuya will be sent to the left field in place of Sakai. Sakai offers Furuya his outfielder’s glove, and on top of the third, Sawamura replace Furuya after the latter strikes out the eighth and ninth batters. Sawamura’s on the mound and will face the top of the lineup. Sawamura shouts out whatever he thinks impressing Raichi. Raizou muses why couldn't the Akikawa batters hit Sawamura's pitch, correctly assuming that the pitch is a moving fastball. Meanwhile, Sankou's seniors are playing games at an arcade thinking that it should be them against Seidou, not Yakushi. Oomae suggest they go check out the match to see how good Yakushi really is and how Seidou play against them. Back in the game, Miyuki calls for a ball for the first pitch to see how Raichi reacts. Sawamura doesn't want Raichi to hit, throwing a strike just to the inside. Raichi gets to figure out what pitch it is and is unfazed. Miyuki is not pleased with Sawamura not following his lead and throws the ball back to Sawamura as hard as he could. Sawamura understands the message, and starts pitching to Miyuki’s mitt. Raichi observes another pitch, thinking Sawamura has potential. For the third pitch, Raichi hits a foul down the third base line. The count is two ball, one strike. The fourth pitch is an inside fastball that Raichi popped up straight to Sawamura. Ryosuke, Kuramochi, and Masuko runs up to the mound in case Sawamura doesn’t catch the ball, but Sawamura manage the catch. Raizou is not happy, and calls for Sanada who already left the dugout. In the bottom of the third, with Ryosuke on second, Yuki hits a ball far into the outfield. Seidou scores another run and Yakushi is down by four runs. Raizou calls for a pitcher substitution, replacing Mino with Sanada. Characters *'Sawamura Eijun' *'Furuya Satoru' *'Haruichi Kominato' *'Ryosuke Kominato' *'Takashima Rei' *'Tetsushin Kataoka' *'Miyuki Kazuya' *'Tetsuya Yuki' *'Jun Isashiki' *'Yū Chris Takigawa' *'Masuko Tooru' *'Kuramochi Youichi' *'Kōchirō Tanba' *'Kawakami Norifumi' *'Kanemaru Shinji' *'Todoroki Raichi' *'Todoroki Raizou' *'Sanada Shunpei' Category:Anime Category:Episodes